Humberto Sanchez
|birthplace=Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic |debutdate=September 18 |debutyear=2008 |debutteam=New York Yankees |statyear=2008 season |stat1label=Win-Loss |stat1value=0-0 |stat2label=Earned run average |stat2value=4.50 |stat3label=Strikeouts |stat3value=1 |teams= *New York Yankees ( ) *La New Bears ( ) }} Humberto A. Sánchez (born May 28, 1983, in Santo Domingo, Dominican Republic) is a Dominican professional baseball pitcher for the Camden Riversharks of the Atlantic League of Professional Baseball. Sanchez throws a fastball in the low to mid 90s, as well as a low 90s slider, a curveball, and a changeup. Early life and career Sánchez was born in the Dominican Republic and moved to New York City when he was 10.Humberto Sanchez: Biography and Career Highlights yankees.com Sanchez was selected by the Los Angeles Dodgers in the 9th round of the 2000 MLB Draft out of South Bronx High School in the Bronx, New York. However, Sanchez did not sign, instead choosing to attend Connors State College. Following an excellent season in 2000, the Detroit Tigers drafted Sanchez in the 31st round in . Professional career After posting an 8-1 record, and winning NJCAA Region II Pitcher of the Year in , Sanchez signed for a bonus of $1 million, and began pitching in the Tigers minor league system in 2002. In , he was named to the Midwest League’s mid-season all-star team. He was 3rd in the league and tied for 5th in the minors with 78 walks. In , Sanchez was promoted to the Double-A Erie Seawolves. He was second in the Florida State League with 3 complete games. He was named the 5th best prospect in the Detroit organization following the season by Baseball America. He pitched for Mesa in the Arizona Fall League following the season, posting a 1-0 record and 2.15 ERA in 6 starts. He was named the 6th best prospect in the Detroit organization following the season by Baseball America. In , splitting his time between Double-A and Triple-A, he struck out 129 batters in 123 innings, while giving up only 97 hits. It was the third year in a row in which he struck out at least a batter an inning. He was the starting pitcher for the World Team at the All-Star Futures Game. He also earned International League Pitcher of the Week honors. By 2006, Sanchez had become recognized as one of the best pitching prospects in the game, and on November 10, 2006, the Tigers traded Sanchez, along with minor league pitchers Anthony Claggett and Kevin Whelan to the New York Yankees for slugger Gary Sheffield. He underwent Tommy John surgery in the spring of , sidelining him until the season. On September 15, , he was promoted to the New York Yankees and made his major league debut in the 8th inning on September 18, 2008 against the Chicago White Sox. He struck out one, Paul Phillips, the first batter of his major league career. Sánchez was released by the Yankees on April 25, 2009, but resigned a minor league deal with the organization on May 5. As of the winter 2009 - 2010, Sanchez is no longer in the New York Yankees' organization http://yankees.lhblogs.com/2010/02/22/notes-from-monday/. In 2010, Sánchez joins La New Bears, a Taiwanese Professional Baseball club in CPBL. In 2011, he signed with the independent Camden Riversharks. Category:1983 births Category:Living people Category:Major League Baseball players from the Dominican Republic Category:Oneonta Tigers players Category:West Michigan Whitecaps players Category:Lakeland Tigers players Category:Erie SeaWolves players Category:Toledo Mud Hens players Category:Gulf Coast Yankees players Category:Tampa Yankees players Category:Trenton Thunder players Category:All-Star Futures Game players Category:New York Yankees players Category:Major League Baseball pitchers